


The Price of Love

by ammNI



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, divergent from canon, season 2 episode 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 13,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammNI/pseuds/ammNI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The myth and threat of the Originals is all too real for the folks of Mystic Falls, so when a newcomer comes to town they are immediately on alert. Will she help or hinder the Salvatore brothers in their quest to save Elena?</p>
<p>A short drabble that came into my head. I have only seen up to Episode 14 of Season 2 so no real spoilers. Rating just in case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

### 

Part I

The young girl shot up into a sitting position on the cold marble slab. Her pale blue eyes darted from the cavern of stone surrounding her to her pale body still clad in the red silk of her peplos. A cold air swept through the room, freezing the girl where she sat; only her gaze moving to the guest who had arrived.

"You're awake then," the woman spoke, her tone and look easily displaying her criticises of the girl.

"You needn't have bothered asking Cousin Marack to have woken me. Whatever it is you want of me I shall not do it," spat the young girl, glaring at the only other occupant of the room whom appeared bored of the younger woman's behaviour.

"Enough of the antics," she rolled her eyes and then another breeze filled the air, dissipating with the appearance of a young man with swarthy skin and long, dark hair. "Remember what your disobedience cost the last time."

"Rius," whispered the girl in shock, tears shimmering in her blue eyes. "What is it you would have me do?" she continued in a low voice, her eyes shut to prevent the tears from falling; never again would she shed a tear before her.

"There is a place in the Americas known as Mystic Falls. You are to travel there and prevent any witch, wolf or vampire from breaking the curse of the sun and moon. Do this and he shall be returned from whence he came."

The girl, with her head bowed in silent submission, agrees to the woman's terms and with the agreement the cold blonde disappeared as suddenly as she had appeared, leaving not a trace of her having ever been in the room. A sudden cracking filled the silence as part of the wall shifted out of place producing a small opening. Through the space the bright burning sun filtered through, flooding the small room with light. The girl blinked against the sudden light, raising her hand to shield her face, before shuffling off of the dais and carefully edging out of the tomb that had been her prison for so many years.

Upon exiting the room she found herself surrounded by a number of men in dark suits, but she ignored them all for the sight of the crystal blue ocean behind them. She was silent as she watched the waves crest over the distant beach and crash against the cliff she stood upon. With her arms stretched out, her eyes shut and a peaceful smile playing on her pale lips, she breathed in the scent of the salt water, the grass beneath her feet and the men gathered around her.

"My Lady, I am the Voice," a hesitant voice said from behind her, drawing her from her moment of tranquillity.

"If you are the Voice, then you know I am no lady," she replied in a brittle tone, turning to face the men whom appeared nervous around her, despite them all carrying weapons and being larger in stature than she herself was. "You need not fear me gentlemen, I will bring no harm to you or yours. And you may call me Aibie."

"Yes my la- I mean Aibie. If it would not offend though, might we converse in English as several of our younger members are not as fluent in the ancient tongue?"

"It is no offense to speak using the language you are most comfortable with," replied Aibie with a small smile, easily switching from Latin to English.

"It is most appreciated. If you would, we have a house nearby where you may bathe, eat and rest."

"I have had many centuries of rest; I need no more right now. But I would not say no to a decent wash, some food and perhaps some more suitable attire. From what Marack chose to share with my mind I see that the world has progressed a great deal since I last walked amongst you."

"That it has and it would be no trouble to clothe you in whatever you wish."

"Please, you are not here to cater to my every whim and fancy. You are here to guard my body when in stasis and help provide me with assistance for whatever I am needed for. Nothing more and nothing less."

"Of course my lad…apologies, Aibie. If you would follow me."


	2. Chapter 2

### 

Part II

Aibie glanced at herself in the mirror. She had been shocked by the utilities of the home; the fantastic achievements that humans had had over the centuries. Yes, she had known some similar inventions as a child, but that was a time she spent very little reminiscing about. She cast away her thoughts, turning instead to the clothing she wore and imagining how people from her past had been askance at her peplos and could only imagine the shock it would have on them to see her traipse around in denim cut-offs and a small, thin, tight sleeveless top.

"Are you decent?" a voice called to her through the door.

"For this century? I think so," she joked back as she opened the door.

"I'm Rhyodan, but you can call me Rhy."

"You weren't one of the men down at the tomb."

"No, I'm more of a one-on-one security man."

"Ah, a bit like me then? Not one for too much team work."

"Too many cooks spoil the broth, and all that."

Aibie laughed. "At last! A Marackian with a sense of humour befitting my own."

"I do what I can to please my lady," bowed Rhy, a smirk tugging on his lips. "On a more serious note, the Voice has declared I am to be your guard in this matter. He said you only wished for one of us."

"Do you all call him 'the Voice'?"

"He is a little sanctimonious about it."

Aibie smiled. "And yes, I would prefer to go alone but I am not trusted."

"You would face such possible peril alone?" joked Rhy.

"Do you know what happened the last time I was awoken?" questioned Aibie, her tone serious.

"All but three of our order died."

"All but three were murdered because I did not act as I should have."

"You aren't the one who killed them. Now, Miss Doom and Gloom, our plane will be leaving in about an hour so we should go to the airport. Is there anything else you require before we leave?"

At his words Aibie's face became expressionless and her gaze fell to the soft carpet beneath her bare feet. A soft, forced word was all that was whispered between the two, halting the easy-going feeling that had developed between them.

"Blood."


	3. Chapter 3

### 

Part III

"Morning," Stefan greeted Elena with a kiss in her bedroom.

"I'm still mad at you and Damon keeping the plan to kill Elijah a secret from me."

"I know but no more secrets. That is actually why I'm here. Turns out that with Elijah dead his compulsion over Katherine no longer works."

"What?" Elena's eyes bulged at this new information.

"And she seems intent on staying in town for the moment."

"Great(!)"

"We'll deal with whatever she tries to throw at us," assured Stefan, his arms wrapped around his girlfriend in comfort.

"We will. But first, school."

The two kissed again before heading downstairs only to be met with the disapproving stare of John Gilbert.

"Didn't hear you come in Stefan."

"Stefan, nice to see you again. Did you two have a good weekend?" smiled Jenna, ignoring John.

"It was okay, good to get away from everything," replied Elena, side-glancing John who lurked in the hall behind them.

"I noticed this morning you got new neighbours," mentioned Stefan.

"We did?" asked Jeremy from the kitchen counter as he ate his breakfast.

"Thank you for reminding me," said Jenna before disappearing into one of the kitchen cupboards and pulling out a bakery box. "They moved in last night. Young man and a teenage girl."

"Aunt Jenna, were you spying on our new neighbours?" asked Elena, her tone shocked.

"I just had a little peek. I needed something to take my mind off of things with Rick and someone had ate all the chunky monkey," Jenna narrowed her eyes in Elena's direction.

"You and Rick are having problems?" asked Jeremy.

"Nothing they can't handle, I'm sure," smiled John from where he sat in the living room.

"Jenna?"

"He hasn't been honest about what happened to Isobel and I can't be in a relationship with someone where there isn't honesty and trust. Anyway I'm going to go give this pie to our neighbours and you two are coming with," grinned Jenna. "You too Stefan if you want."

"I think I'd quite enjoy coming to meet the neighbours too," added John, making Jenna glare at him.

"You need to stay out of my way right now John."

"Let's go say hi to the neighbours before school," interjected Jeremy, diffusing the heavy tension that had risen in the house.

Jenna, Elena, Jeremy and Stefan all exited the house and made the short walk across the road to the small bungalow opposite their home. Before Jenna knocked on the door it opened to reveal a man around Jenna's age with tanned skin, short-cropped brown hair and light brown eyes. His eyes flickered over the people stood at his front door, his bushy eyebrows frowning, as he tightened the belt of his dressing gown.


	4. Chapter 4

### 

Part IV

"Can I help you?" he asked, his voice having a hint of an accent.

"Hi, I'm Jenna. We live across the road there," she introduced herself, pointing to their home, but her gaze remaining on the man stood in his doorway wearing only a dressing gown. "This is my nephew Jeremy and my niece Elena, and her boyfriend Stefan. We just thought we'd bring this round as a 'welcome to the neighbourhood' gift."

"Um, ah…thank you," smiled the man, as he opened the box. "What, uh, what is it?"

"It's pecan pie."

"Right. That's an American thing isn't it?"

"Rhy did you steal my hairspray again?!" a female voice screamed from inside the house, interrupting whatever reply Jenna had been about to make. "Nevermind, I found it!"

A young girl rounded the corner spraying hairspray through her red curls only to suddenly halt when she noticed that Rhy was standing with company at their front door. She rolled her eyes at the undressed man and smiled at the people that gawked at her.

"Manners are a good thing to have, Uncle Rhy, as are clothes," the girl raised an eyebrow at her uncle's state of undress.

"These are our neighbours: Jenna, Jeremy, Elena and Elena's boyfriend Stefan."

"Well come on in then," she said as she ran her fingers through the ringlets framing her lightly tanned face.

"We should really be getting to school," said Elena.

"You go to the local High School?" questioned the man, 'Rhy'.

"Yeah," replied Jeremy.

"Would you mind giving my niece a lift? It's just I need to take our car to get a service and also as you can see I'm not exactly dressed for the school run."

"Elena won't mind at all, will you?" grinned Jenna.

"Thank you so much. You got everything, Ai?"

"I think so," the red-haired girl said, biting her lip.

"You'll be fine. Good luck," smiled her uncle, before pushing her out the door and closing it.

"Sorry about Rhy; he's really not a morning person," explained the girl.

"We should get going then, um…"

"Aibie, I'm Aibie. And I guess you're Elena?"

"Yes she is. You guys have fun at school."

"Sure thing Aunt Jenna," Jeremy rolled his eyes before clambering into Elena's car with Aibie following after.

"Thank you so much for this. I'd really rather not be late on my first day."

"So where are you from 'cause you and your uncle both have a weird accent?"

"Jeremy, you can't say things like that," groused Elena.

"No it's fine. We're from Greece, but we've lived all over."

"Is it just you and your uncle?"

"Uncle Rhy took over guardianship of me when my father died. We decided on a new life and this is the only continent we hadn't visited before."

"You've never been to America and you choose Mystic Falls of all places to settle down. Why?"

"Jeremy, quit badgering her."

"I don't mind, honestly. We chose it because some relations once lived here a few decades ago. Rhy read about it and decided it was the place for our new start."

At that moment Elena parked the car and they all exited it heading towards the school, Aibie trailing behind them, fidgeting nervously with her bag. Elena was quickly surrounded by her two best friends with Caroline immediately asking for details on Elena's and Stefan's weekend away.

"Who's that?" Bonnie asked, jerking her head in Aibie's direction.

"That's Aibie from Greece who is now living across the street from us," answered Jeremy.

"Bonnie?" Stefan stared at the witch as she seemed a little out of sorts.

"Something about her…it doesn't matter. It could be a residual aftereffect of Jonas taking my powers."

"We'll keep an eye on her to be on the safe side any way," suggested Stefan.


	5. Chapter 5

### 

Part V

Caroline frowned in confusion as she sat drinking lemonade with Bonnie, Elena and Stefan at the Grill. One of their group had kept an eye on Aibie throughout the day but so far nothing had come of it. Now they were hanging out at the Grill whilst watching Aibie sitting at one of the high tables listening to music and doing homework. It was a total bore, of which Caroline had informed the others. Repeatedly. Until now that is.

"Luka just walked in. Look at where he's looking and his reaction."

Immediately the other three glanced from Luka to Aibie. They were shocked to find Luka looking just as confused as Bonnie had seemed earlier. But as they watched him, the warlock turned pale with fright. His gaze having remained fixed on Aibie, the others looked to find her still immersed in her music and homework. Only Stefan and Caroline reacted like Luka.

"You never warned me about ghosts," Caroline spat at Stefan.

"Because they don't exist. I've never seen one before."

"Ghosts?" chimed Elena and Bonnie.

"You two can't see him?" questioned Caroline. "He's sat right beside Aibie."

"I don't see him."

"Maybe only vampires can," suggested Elena.

"Luka can see him if the look on his face says anything," reminded Caroline.

"Perhaps only the supernatural can see him and Bonnie can't at the moment because Jonas took her power."

"It's a possibility Stefan."

"What's a possibility?" grinned Damon as he appeared by their table, blocking their view of Aibie.

"That only the supernatural are able to see the ghost over there," Elena told him.

Damon rolled his eyes, turning to look in the direction Elena gestured in. "There's no such thing as…that's impossible."

"Luka's going over to her," commented Bonnie.

The five avidly watched Luka approach Aibie and reach out to grasp her shoulder only for him to immediately release her and step back as if he'd been shocked. Aibie's back went ramrod straight and she slowly turned to face Luka, pushing her headphones off her head to hang around her neck. Her face was expressionless as she took in the utter confusion on Luka's face. The ghost however was shaking and rocking back and forth, laughing loudly as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"I think it's time we see what's up, don't you?" smiled Damon, his icy blue eyes twinkled.


	6. Chapter 6

### 

Part VI

Stefan quickly followed after his brother, with the others close behind. Jeremy entered the Grill at the moment and immediately came over to them asking what was going on but was shushed as they had reached Luka and Aibie (and the still-giggling ghost).

"What are you?" exclaimed Luka in a low voice.

Aibie rolled her eyes.

"Can't they come up with a better first statement? Something more original at least. How about: I'm sorry for trying to infiltrate your mind without your permission? You witches are all the same. Think that just because you have the power means you can touch any Tom, Dick or Harry all willy nilly. Well I've got news for you sunshine, Aibie is off limits," ranted the ghost.

Aibie sighed and rubbed the temples of her forehead. "Easy on the anger, Rius, if you would be so kind," she muttered, glancing darkly at the now contrite ghost pretending to zip his mouth shut.

"You can see him," commented Damon, bringing him to Aibie's attention.

"Ten points for Mr Vampire stating the obvious."

"You know about vampires?" queried Jeremy, making the ghost laugh.

"Rius," Aibie said in a warning tone, "he doesn't know any better. Leave the poor kid alone."

"Firstly, I'm not a kid, and secondly who is Rius? Also thirdly what's he doing or planning on doing?"

"Rius, if I might hazard a guest, is the ghost occupying the chair beside Aibie, and as for what he's doing, well he's laughing," explained Stefan.

"He thinks that your question was funny. And I'm sorry but in comparison to me you are a child," Aibie smiled at Jeremy, showing she meant no offence by her words. "And witch, don't you dare think about fleeing," she said in a cold voice, her eyes never moving from looking at Jeremy and yet she was aware of Luka taking the moment to try to slowly back away.

"We prefer the term warlock."

"And I prefer the term Shaman, but you don't see me using it," glared Aibie, centring her complete attention on Luka. "I have a message I'd like you to deliver to your father: return the Bennett witch's powers or he'll incur my wrath."

"Very doom and gloom. Not really this century though," commented Rius.

Aibie groaned in annoyance, "You don't have to commentate on every little nuance of my life."

"But then I wouldn't get to annoy you so," he grinned.

"Are you two related?" asked Caroline.

"Unfortunately," sighed Rius miserably, but with a large grin on his face.

"You know where you can shove that unfortunately," groused Aibie.

"This is really confusing," remarked Elena.

"Sorry, I forget that mundane humans can't see or hear him."

"How can we see and hear him?" enquired Damon.

"You can leave now Luka."

"I'm just supposed to tell my Dad that the new girl in school had this message for him?"

"Of course not. Tell Jonas that Fuem Bredi gave you the message," Aibie smiled. "Bye for now. And to answer your question Mr Vampire-"

"Damon Salvatore," he introduced himself with a grin.

"To answer your question Damon, it's part of the curse that binds him to Earth and prevents him from returning to the Netherworld."

"Who are you and what do you want here in Mystic Falls?"

"Cutting right to the chase, Stefan? I think I like him."

"You like anyone and everyone who doesn't try to attack me when I first meet them, Rius. I'm Aibie and I'm in Mystic Falls for what everyone else seems to be here for: the sun and moon curse."


	7. Chapter 7

### 

Part VII

Those four words immediately make the group tense. Stefan and Damon unconsciously shift closer to Elena. They all immediately become alert and the sudden change makes Rius want to laugh again but at the same time he is concerned for Aibie and so all that escapes is an amused snort.

"Aibie doesn't want to stop the curse so no need fussing over protecting the doppelganger."

"Rius speaks the truth; I'm not here to kill Elena. But at the same time, if I wanted to I could get her."

"Oh really?" asked Damon challengingly.

"Shouldn't have done that," warned Rius.

A few seconds passed only for Aibie to be stood with Elena behind her without anyone having seen or felt her move. Damon and Stefan both stepped forward to attack. Aibie rolled her eyes at them and gently pushed Elena over to stand with Jeremy whilst she held back the Salvatore brothers with one hand.

"Seen enough?" Aibie raised an eyebrow before she sat back down and drank her milkshake.

"You're a vampire," exclaimed Bonnie as she took a step back.

"Please," Aibie snorted, "Don't insult me Bonnie."

"The strength you have means you must be an Original," stated Stefan.

"Do I have to say it out loud? I am not a vampire," she enunciated slowly.

"Then what are you?" questioned Jeremy.

"I am Fuem Bredi."

"Meaning what exactly?" asked Caroline.

"First Blood. I am the biological daughter of the Mother of Vampires. But this place is a little public to delve into it all, so I suggest we go back to mine and Jonas can give Bonnie her powers back at Elena's."

"Why not at your place?" asked Jeremy.

"No way am I inviting him into my home."

"He's a warlock, not a vampire," Caroline told her.

"He doesn't need an invitation," said Elena.

"For my home he does. I have a barrier in place on the door. Prevents any supernatural being or human under compulsion from entering my home without express permission from me."

"How?" grilled Damon.

"My blood plus a little ancient magick."

"You can do magic too," said Jeremy in confusion.

"There's magic that Bonnie and her kind can do. What I do is simply a cultural thing that was commonplace where I grew up."

"And something tells me that it wasn't Greece."

"Ding ding ding, give the boy a prize!" yelled Rius.

"I swear to the gods I will find a way to remove your vocal chords," growled Aibie, her eyes narrowed at the ghost. "Let's head back to my place. Jonas should be searching for you by now Bonnie."

Aibie packed up all her things, pushed her headphones back on top of her head and danced out of the Grill, softly singing House of the Rising Sun. The others trailed closely after her, all feeling more confused than before and remaining on high alert. As they passed through the Grill doors Alaric bumped into them and was quickly swept alongside them by Damon. Stefan, after a silent nod to Damon and Alaric (who moved close to Elena), quickly caught up with Aibie and asked if Jonas would understand the meaning of the name she had given Luka. Aibie had smiled and explained that he was a powerful witch because he delved deep into the past and knew of several old tongue words, one of which would definitely be her name.


	8. Chapter 8

### 

Part VIII

And she was right to be so confident, for when the group of eight were all finally gathered outside the Gilbert home, Jonas appeared looking contrite. Under Aibie's watchful gaze Jonas undid his spell with a Latin invocation. When he moved to exit the house, Aibie stopped him with a single touch of her left pointer finger.

"You should let your master know I'm here and that I'd like a word with him."

"Elijah was killed by them."

"The witch's blade dipped in white oak ash?" Aibie asked Damon.

"Yes."

"Do you still have his body?"

"It's in our cellar. Why?" replied Stefan.

"Nevermind then Jonas, I'll speak with him myself. You and your son shouldn't try and leave Mystic Falls just yet though. I may have need of you."

"As you wish," gritted out Jonas.

"It is my wish. I might just have to ask the Voice for some assistance in ensuring you remain where I wish you to be."

"That will not be required, I assure you."

"It better not be, because if I have to track you down know this: I will make you watch as I slowly torture and kill your son and then I will take your magic from you and seal you in a tomb where you will live with no need to eat, drink or sleep; all you will have are the memories of your son's death. Is that understood?"

"It is, my lady."

"Do as I ask and I will return your daughter to you and will speak well of you to the Voice so that you may be granted a place amongst the order if you so wish it. Now leave us."

"You I definitely like," Damon said appreciatively.

"Would you actually do all that?" asked Elena in horror.

"Yes," Aibie replied simply. "Now, how about we go to my house and I can give you all a fuller explanation of why I'm here."

"And who exactly you are," added Stefan.

"And what exactly you are," continued Bonnie, remaining somewhat suspicious and careful, especially with her powers back.


	9. Chapter 9

### 

Part IX

"How come you were able to come into our house? No one invited you."

"All part of me not being an actual vampire like your friends here, Jeremy."

"So what are you?" asked Bonnie.

"Half Other, half human."

"Other?"

"Isobel never mentioned any Others in her research Alaric?" smiled Damon from where he was sprawled out on the sofa.

"No, she didn't."

"The Others have had many names throughout the ages. Some thought of them as gods, nowadays you'd possibly think of them as angels. Really they are the 'children' of Zeus that wanted to meddle with his creations on Earth," explained Aibie, as she rooted through one of many unpacked boxes in the living room floor.

"So they're demigods?"

"Not quite, Bonnie. Demigods are half-god, half-something else. They are simply three creations Zeus made that aren't human, creature or god. One female and two males; each with the ability to create once. One male, Allegra, made the first lycanthropes whilst the other fell in love with a Seer and in order to live as a man and have a family Zeus took Juyr's first son, Marack, who became the creator of what you call witches. In those days there were witches who brewed potions and made proclamations and there were Shamans who could do that and more. Those Shamans were the first true Marackians. They are whom Bonnie and any other witch you have met are descendants of.

"Ah ha! I knew the CD stuff was in here somewhere. One of you boys want to give me a hand with getting this out and set up? Oh come on, quit being so suspicious. I enjoy music and if I could I would simply listen to it all day. Well as well as a little dancing and singing of course. Thank you Mr Saltzman, a proper gentleman. Anyway, where was I? Oh, yes.

"The female Zeus created is the Mother of vampires: Shashei. She created the vampires but decided she wanted more; she craved to be the strongest and the best amongst her brother and nephew. She wanted what her brother had and had seen how powerful Marack was. When the jealousy festered inside of her to the point that she thought only of that one goal, she came to Earth. Here she lured a powerful man into her bed and spent nine months on Earth pregnant, only to be greatly disappointed by the weakly child she had borne. She left me on my father's doorstep and returned to the Ether."

"The Ether?" asked Jeremy, entranced by the story.

"The Greek gods live on Olympus but it would be an affront for the Others to reside there also and so they make their home in the Ether. As the years have passed with them staying there they have lost the ability to take a corporeal form. They are like ghosts and so when the vampires attacked a pack of werewolves I was dispatched to slaughter them. If I didn't Shashei would make me watch as she allowed her children to feast upon my family for days. I did as I was told and returned to be with my family. But Allegra did not like how powerful I had become. His children came during the day and the night for nearly a week. They attacked our home; killing and ripping apart everything in sight. I fought them and killed many of them, but they outnumbered my strength greatly and I watched as my family died. It was then that Marack went to his children and the curse was made. In return for Shashei and Allegra accepting the curse, Marack was to have his children place me in stasis in a tomb until they had need of me again."


	10. Chapter 10

### 

Part X

"They woke you to come here?" asked Elena.

"Yes, to prevent the curse from being lifted. If it is, then the Others no longer have any power over the children they created. Being so powerless they would fade painfully until they no longer exist."

"Well from what you've told us, I would think that would make you more like to not do as they'd told you to," remarked Damon.

Aibie's burdened and saddened gaze fell on the floor where Rius, who was unusually silent, sat staring into nothing.

"As punishment for not completing my task one thousand years ago, Shashei made a deal with Hades and had Rius' soul dragged from the Netherworld to this one and chained him to me. If I do as I am told the chain will be broken and Rius may return to the Elysian Fields. That would be enough for me to do whatever they ask, but I made an oath the last time I was wakened: never again will my actions cost another's life. I will not take an innocent's life and that is how they intend to break the curse, so it cannot be."

At that moment the front door slammed open, jerking everyone out of the silence that had encased them during Aibie's explanation. The door was kicked closed again, the noise reverberating through the silent house, shaking the walls. Heavy footfalls stormed through the house to where they now all stood alert and at the ready, with the exception of Aibie who knew the only person it could be. Rhy froze when he found the living room filled with a lot of people – the most of which were not human. He raised an eyebrow to Aibie in silent demand of what was going on.

"Just giving this lot an explanation of why we're here Rhy."

"I'm guessing he's not your uncle then," said Stefan with a hint of a smile.

"No, Rhy is with the Marackian Order. They are the keepers and guards of my tomb and me."

"He's not a witch," frowned Bonnie.

"Most of the order are witches, but some are simply hunters like Rhyodan; like Mr Saltzman here."

"So you kill vampires?" queried Damon.

"And werewolves and witches that threaten to expose us all or work against the Others."

"What's got you in such a sourpuss mood anyway?" frowned Aibie, knowing that Rhy was usually very adept at containing his emotions.

"I've been searching for those people that have gone missing recently. Group of hikers and a park ranger were reported missing the day after a full moon. I just found their bodies…or the remains of their bodies."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates yesterday; we were celebrating my Mum's 50th and didn't have time to put any on before leaving to stay at my Granda's (where there is no wifi). I only have another two parts complete after this one for now, but hope to get the rest finished tomorrow. Enjoy, and please let me know what you think.  
> ~Anna-Margaret  
> xx

### 

Part XI

"There were wolves in the area?" Aibie turned to the group for a reply.

"After the full moon the pack arrived, before it was only Tyler and Jules," said Stefan.

"Tyler was locked up the whole night," Caroline added.

"And Jules, I picked a fight with and she came to my house and bit Rose."

"So it was this Jules," surmised Rhy. "Get me a description, drawing or photo and I'll go drag her back here by her goddamn tail if I have to."

"Bring her back here? Not that I wouldn't mind exacting a little justice myself, but why?" questioned Damon.

"This town has a secret council that is aware of vampires."

"Honestly it's not so secret with so many of us knowing about it," remarked Caroline.

"Rius can be a good little spy for finding things out like that," explained Rhy. "He here by the way?"

"Right here, buddy."

"He's standing right beside you making stupid faces as usual," described Aibie. "Need a top-up?"

"Yeah, I prefer when I can see and hear that brother of yours."

"You like me really," teased Rius.

"Top-up?" asked Stefan frowning.

The group gasped as Aibie's canines lengthened and she bit into her own wrist and held it out to Rhy. Everyone was puzzled as Rhy took a small sip from the blood pooling from the bite. Rhy on the other hand looked incredibly relaxed and when he opened his eyes again he glanced over at Rius who was leaning against him grinning manically.

"And you wonder why I want to keep an eye on where you are at all times, buddy?" laughed Rhy.

"Wait, you can see Rius now?" questioned Alaric.

"Yeah, once every two or three days I drink a drop or two of Aibie's blood and I'm able to see him."

"You can have some if you want?" offered Aibie who was cradling her bleeding wrist against her chest.

"If we died with it in us, would we become a vampire?" asked Elena.

Aibie sighed. "Not. A. Vampire. Do I need it etched into my forehead or something!"

"You mind?" suggested Damon, holding his hand out to take Aibie's much smaller one.

"Knock yourself out, Damon."

The others watched on in piqued interest as Damon sucked her blood from her wound. His eyes opened in shock to gaze up at Aibie once the flavour and taste of her blood hit his tongue. He gently caressed and prodded at the bite with his tongue before pulling away. He cleared his throat once he rose to his full height once more and turned to the others.

"It's safe. Not vampire and definitely part human."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" confirmed Jeremy.

"Drink away. I know a lot of people are intrigued by my brother."

As Elena, Alaric and Jeremy nervously tasted a few drops of Aibie's blood, Rhy brought out a bowl of bandages soaking in water and vervain. The vampires watched in semi-horror and fascination as Rhy wrapped the bandage around Aibie's bleeding wrist. She winced a little in pain but assured them she was fine and it was just an unfortunate side effect of not being a vampire that she could not heal self-inflicted wounds easily.

"Anyway in regards to your earlier question Damon, if I bring back the wolf and inform them that she's what killed the hikers then you vamps won't have a mini mob on your backs…again," Rhy explained as he pinned the bandage in place.

"Thank you. I think. Or are you just doing it for Aibie?" smiled Damon.

"He wouldn't need to. I don't feed on humans so I'm not a suspect. I don't react to vervain the way you do – as you can obviously see – and I could heal myself from a wooden stake."

"If you don't feed on humans then what do you feed on? Please don't say Bambi and Thumper like my brother," groaned Damon in disgust.

"Vampires. That's the blood I require."


	12. Chapter 12

### 

Part XII

The silence resounded in the room until Jeremy spoke up having remembered something from earlier.

"I'd like to know what you meant about the whole thing with Elijah."

"Ah. I need to take the witch blade out of him."

"Taking the blade out means he's not dead anymore."

"I'm well aware of what it means Elena; it's why I need to do it. I need Elijah to pass a message to Klaus for me. He's the main one they want taken out of the picture."

"But Klaus no longer trusts Elijah, that's why he needed me, to draw him out."

"Now there's me. Klaus will come out and he'll come here and he'll be dead."

"So we're going to stab him with the witch blade," construed Caroline.

"No, that thing sure will make him seem dead, but for me it's not really dead dead when all that is needed to revive the person is to remove the blade that killed them. No I'll kill him, and Elijah will likely return so I'll kill him too. I'll just need you lot to protect the moonstone and doppelganger until whatever Originals come are nothing but dust in the wind."

"You're sure you can kill an Original?" asked Stefan.

"Sweetheart, the Originals may be the oldest vampires alive, but they weren't the first vampires. They're all extinct, thanks to me. And trust me, the First were much tougher than the Originals. A thousand years ago I killed another bunch of older vampires and it was actually one of those vamps that sired Klaus and the other Originals. My orders were to eliminate all that were a threat. I knew then Klaus was a threat, but I let him go and the price was my brother's soul. I won't pay it again. I will slaughter them all if I have to to appease her."

"What's to stop him coming after Elena once you take out the dagger?" questioned Bonnie.

"With your help we can ward Elena's home so that she'll be safe. If he doesn't leave and do as I ask before the sun rises I will find him and kill him. If he makes any attempt to attack anyone in this town, be they human or otherwise, I'll kill him. I'd prefer to have him send my message to Klaus, but if needs must I can do it in a much more bloodier fashion."

"Do we want to know how?" Jeremy wrinkled his nose.

"If Elijah forces my hand I'll decapitate him and send his head in a box to a vampire to have it passed along until it reaches Klaus. It will take infinitely longer so that's why I'd prefer it if Elijah were alive and kicking. But he won't get a second chance to do as I request. If he goes against me once I remove the blade, he will be slaughtered."

"And you're sure Elena will be in no danger?" queried Stefan.

"Or anyone else?" interjected Elena.

"I'm faster and stronger than him, I won't let him hurt or kill anyone."

"Well, guess it looks like we're reviving Elijah," announced Elena.

"And what of Katherine?" asked Damon. "If we revive Elijah will his compulsion over her return?"

"It wouldn't, but who is Katherine?" questioned Rhy as he dug through an old chest that appeared to be full of weaponry.

"She's our sire and a real pain in the ass," grinned Damon.

"She's Katerina Petrova," added Alaric.

"The doppelganger before Elena. Do not be concerned by her."

"I can deal with her," Rhy said as he pulled out a short, sharp scythe.

"You concentrate on the wolf for now if you don't mind. What was the compulsion Elijah placed upon her?"

"That she wouldn't leave the tomb under the old church," explained Stefan.

"My ancestor Emily placed a spell on it that kept any vampire who entered it inside, but the spell has been removed."

"Then we shall just have to place her back inside and have the spell returned. The Martins can handle that spell."

"You wouldn't just simply consider killing her? Aibie, it'd be easier. No way will you trick Katherine into the tomb again," Damon informed her.

"Who needs tricks? I'll drag her there if needs be. And I only kill if I am forced or there is no other choice."

"But to get her into the tomb, would you not have to go in with her? From what I've heard you wouldn't be able to get out again," commented Caroline.

"Again I say: I am not a vampire. Ergo, the barrier the spell creates will have no effect on me."


	13. Chapter 13

### 

Part XIII

"Brought me a little friend, Stefan?" Katherine smirked, raising an eyebrow at the younger Salvatore.

"Something like that," smiled Aibie, letting her fangs flash a little.

Katherine's face turned to stone as she observed Aibie warily. Her heavily made brown eyes flickered to Damon as he entered the living area; a small grin played on his lips and his eyes danced with amusement. Katherine moved swiftly with Stefan and Damon attempting to block her from leaving the Salvatore home, but she simply pushed them away from her. Before she could touch the handle on the front door though, Aibie was already standing there. Her face was emotionless as she stared up at the taller woman. Katherine stepped back in shock and a small fleeting flicker of fear passed over her face before she carefully composed her features, hiding her true feelings for the shorter woman. Instead she glared over her shoulder at the Salvatore brothers standing just behind her, watching her interaction with Aibie.

"What is this?" she spat at them.

"Your comeuppance," beamed Damon.

"Stefan, you can't. Don't let them give me to Klaus," Katherine pleaded, moving to stand before the younger Salvatore and giving him doe eyes.

"You aren't being given to Klaus. I know you Katherine; you'd try to give him Elena to save your own skin," Stefan told her, stepping away from the grasp she had on his top.

"No, we have something nearly as good for you. Of course I'd much prefer giving you to Klaus as he would greatly enjoy unleashing his anger and revenge upon you I'm sure. But that option puts Elena in too much danger. So we're going for option two: back to the tomb you go," said Damon, his blue eyes flaring with glee.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" laughed Katherine haughtily. "You can't drug me with vervain and I'm older than you."

"But not me," interrupted Aibie, drawing Katherine's attention back to her.

"You think you can beat me?" challenged Katherine with a raised brow.

Aibie rolled her eyes. Katherine took her chance to push Aibie, but Aibie stood her ground staring up at her opponent. The moment fear flared in her eyes again, Aibie reached out and grasped Katherine's arm. In one single action she had the Salvatore's sire in an unbreakable armlock with her face slammed against the wall beside the wooden front door.

"The door if you would boys," chuckled Aibie. "Let's get rid of this trash."

"You'll never keep me in the tomb," snarled Katherine; the whites of her eyes turned blood red and her canines sharpened and lengthened. "The Bennett witch is nowhere near strong enough."

"Ah, but we have Elijah's little pet witch to help with that," grinned Damon as Stefan opened the door, waving his hand for Aibie and Katherine to go first.

"Bitches first I guess," giggled Aibie, her dark blue eyes twinkling.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get up. Was distracted by having created a new PoF account :)  
> xx

### 

Part XIV

Aibie twisted the thin blade and cleanly pulled it from its sheath in Elijah's husk of a body. She sat on the wooden chair the Salvatores had kindly brought down for her and carefully washed the blade before wrapping it in cloth.

"You sure you should be alone in there with him?" asked Stefan through the bars on the top of the heavy wooden cell door.

"Perfectly sure," smiled Aibie as she danced across to pass the knife through the bars.

"Maybe we should bar it," suggested Damon, who leaned against the wall opposite the door, his eyes fixed on the bolt lock that was not pulled across.

"We're not locking Aibie in there with him," glared Elena as she made her way towards them.

"I thought I told you to stay away. It's not safe," worried Stefan as he caressed Elena's cheek and gave her a small peck in greeting.

"Even if you did bolt it, it wouldn't stop him from just kicking it in. I could provide you a demonstration, but it would defeat the purpose of having the door closed."

At that moment from behind Aibie, Elijah pushed himself to his feet. He brushed his hands over his suit, his expression darkening at the dirt and blood on his clothing. His glare became affixed to Stefan's over Aibie's head. Before Stefan, Damon or Elena could shout in warning, Elijah had Aibie gripped in his arms, with one arm wrapped around her neck ready to break her neck.

"I don't do forgiveness, Elena," Elijah said, his voice cold and emotionless as he tightened his grip on Aibie.

"Please stop!" begged Elena, but her pleas were unnecessary.

Aibie grabbed the arm around her throat in a punishing grip. She pulled Elijah around so that he faced her before slamming the much taller Original into the heavy wooden door so hard that it creaked and groaned, shuddering in the stone frame around it. Elijah's expression immediately became curious and wary.

"What are you?" he asked, his English accent caressing the three little words as his eyes and nostrils flared. His brow furrowed in confusion at the scent that drifted to him. "Human…yet something else."

"I revived you for a reason Elijah," started Aibie, ignoring his ponderings. "You're going to go back to Klaus and give him a message for me."

"Klaus will not see me. He is too cautious and shelters himself."

"He will if you pass along part of the message to those that can get to his ear."

"Oh, the look on his face is priceless," giggled Rius from the far corner of the cell, making Elijah stare in fascination at the sudden arrival and appearance of the first ghost he'd ever seen in his near one thousand years of roaming this Earth.

"Rius," warned Aibie, not even glancing at her spectral sibling, before relinquishing her hold on Elijah much to the chagrin on the Salvatore brothers who both drew a sigh of discontent. "Don't even think of trying to get through the door and grabbing Elena. You already saw I'm stronger than you. I'm also much quicker and I'd really rather not have to prove it to you."

Elijah inclined his head, side stepping away from Aibie's reach. His dark eyes remained trained on her every move. He catalogued every detail he could about her as she danced over to a wooden chair that she perched on; her feet on the seat of the chair, her arms wrapped around her short folded legs and her chin resting atop her knees. The apparition floated over to where she was situated and sat Indian style on the dirt-ridden floor.

"The message you will pass along to those that Klaus still trusts is this: ' _Hejil munir huev gyt kuol sakmar ristavak_ '."

Aibie looked expectantly at Elijah as he slowly repeated back the words. She corrected his mispronunciations until he became so frustrated he reached out to pull her heart from her chest cavity. Aibie, as she had already boasted, was faster. Instead of her dead body lying on the ground and her dying organ in his hand, Elijah knelt upon the floor of the cell with three of his fingers clearly broken in multiple places.

"Incredible, isn't she?" murmured Damon from where he stood with the other two that encapsulated Aibie and Elijah's captive audience.

Elijah glared up at the elder Salvatore, whilst a soft pink hue coloured Aibie's cheeks.

"I warned you. Now, again!" she commanded, when the flush had died down.


	15. Chapter 15

### 

Part XV

"What does it mean?" asked Elijah once he had finally mastered the strange speech that was completely unfamiliar to him, though not holding much hope for receiving an answer.

" _Hello my dearest. I am returned. Let us enact our revenge_ ," Aibie told him, her eyes downcast.

"And Klaus will understand the message?" questioned Elena.

"His sire and I taught him the language. He knows the words. He will understand."

"And what then?" drawled Elijah, standing to his full height now that his fingers had healed and the pain had diminished.

"Then he will seek you out. You will tell him that you found the doppelganger and the moonstone. But before you could pass the information on to him, you were captured by some creature who was neither vampire, werewolf, nor witch; but not a simple human either. You will tell him she released you with the message to pass on to Klaus and that if he found you, you were to give him this and inform him that Aibirythna sends her love."

"And if I don't?"

"I will remove your head from your shoulders, stuff it in a box and send the message myself. I'd rather you not choose the more time enduring and bloodier option."

"And what if I were to kill Klaus when he comes to me?"

"Then I will hunt you down and torture you slowly before finally killing you."

"What is it you wish me to give him?" bit out Elijah, choosing option one.

Aibie undid the long chain around her neck, pulling out the ring attached to it that had been sitting beneath her thin red tank top. Her hand trembled as she stretched out her arm and handed Elijah the ancient trinket that had been in her family for many years and of which she was the final bearer. Elijah's eyes widened as he took in the image engraved in the black onyx stone inlaid in the white gold ring. The viper wrapped around a flame was also the symbol he knew Klaus to have had on many objects of personal value to him.

"You will then bring him to the outskirts of this town, where you will come to bring me before him. Do you understand?"

"I do," said Elijah through gritted teeth.

"Be aware that if you deviate in any way from my plan and I will have you slowly killed. Permanently, not just with the witch's blade."

Elijah's expression looked as if he were sucking on an extremely bitter lemon as he nodded in acknowledgement of Aibie's commands. She nodded to Stefan who pushed open the wooden door, stepping back with Elena flush at his back, with Damon also by her side. The group watched as Elijah gazed unflinchingly at Elena's somewhat terrified face, before his stare was directed to where Aibie remained sitting in the cell; one single red shapely eyebrow raised in silent reprimand. He moved so fast the Salvatores did not even see his departure, but after a glance at Aibie who appeared much more relaxed, they too dropped their guard around the precious human that had captured both brothers' hearts.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come tonight and tomorrow - if my internet continues to work as WIFI is currently down :(

### 

Part XVI

Bonnie froze as soon as she entered the clearing with Elena, Jeremy and Caroline. Leaning against a tree Stefan the three others kneeling on the forest floor captivated his attention. Jeremy was the first to come crashing over, his chest heaved with anger.

"What is he doing here?" the teen shouted, gesturing at Jonas.

A glance from Aibie had Stefan stepping between Jeremy and where Jonas crouched on the bed of leaves beneath him. The new arrivals wore mixed looks of confusion as Aibie ignored them and quietly pulled out a few more candles and dried herbs. Jonas and his son quietly helped her sort and arrange the mix of components.

"Bonnie, whilst a powerful witch in her own right, doesn't have the ability to give this spell the necessary coverage that we'd like to achieve," explained Aibie as she stood, brushing the dead leaves and soil from the knees of her scarlet red tights. "Jonas and Luka will aid Bonnie with the spellwork."

"Are you sure we can trust them?" asked Caroline.

"They are aware of the consequences of bringing my wrath."

"Very old school. Nice! I like it," a disembodied giggle floated down to them making the new arrivals glance up.

"Grow up Rius," Aibie rolled her eyes, pointing with her thumb to where he brother lay perched in a branch just above Aibie's head. "Now can we get on with this spell? I'd like the barrier up as soon as possible."

"What exactly will this barrier do?" probed Jeremy as he backed off and moved to stand with his sister by the tree line.

"The spell will charm these rings so that they will heat and emit a soft blue glow when Klaus crosses the boundary line which will be the invisible barrier around Mystic Falls."

"Sounds simple enough," shrugged Caroline.

"Magic is rarely simple," rebutted Bonnie as she slowly moved closer to Aibie, keeping herself at a distance from the Martins.

The two vampires and two humans stood back and watched the three witches take a space in the clearing and place four white candles around them in a circle, signifying North, South, East and West. They each shut their eyes and with a simple thought the flames flickered to life on the new wicks. Aibie, who was stood in the centre of the triskele they had created, lit the thin red candle she held with a flick of her lighter. From a wooden bowl she pulled out dried lavender, fresh vervain and a sprig of mint, entwining them together with string. Whilst the three witches harmoniously chanted the Latin invocation, Aibie slowly burnt the three herbs. She collected the ashes in the wooden bowl before pulling out a small glass vial from inside her bra. A few dark droplets trickled from the small container; the red liquid fizzling as it made contact with the ashes.

A surge of energy enveloped the four involved in the ceremony and appeared to grow as their incantation grew stronger and louder. As the witches reached the end of the spell Aibie dropped the ten simple silver bands into the ash and blood mixture before adding a mixture of oil and water. The chant stopped and the air felt thick for all those nearby. It was a cloying and muggy feel. Aibie knelt on the forest floor, ignoring the witches collapsing inside their circles of candles, or the horrified screams of Elena and the others. Instead, with unseeing cloudy eyes, she grabbed the athame and slit a thin line across the palm of her hand. The blood trickled down her wrist and the back of her hand with several drops landing in the wooden bowl she had set in front of her bent knees. With her lighter she set the mixture on fire once again. When the fire had extinguished the witches all regained consciousness with a single gasp of breath and Aibie's eyes regained their sight.

"It is done," announced Aibie.

"The loss of consciousness was supposed to happen?!" freaked out Caroline.

"It's a powerful spell with two parts that are both very intense. Sometimes consciousness and other faculties are lost, other times they aren't."

"But the town is protected now?"

"Yes, Elena. And you all need to wear these rings so that you'll know immediately when Klaus arrives," assured Aibie.

"You're bleeding," noticed Stefan, frowning at the blood still streaming from the self-inflicted wound on the palm of her hand.

"It'll heal," Aibie shook off his concern, fisting her hand and getting up from the forest floor. "I just need to go rest now for a bit."

"A rest definitely sounds good," agreed Bonnie as Jeremy helped her to her feet, keeping an arm wrapped around the young witch's back to support her.

However as soon as the neared civilisation again, the beeping of Aibie's phone informing her of an incoming voicemail, put the idea of a rest on hold.

"Looks like Rhy found Jules and will be back here with her soon."


	17. Chapter 17

### 

Part XVII

"Stefan said Rhy had managed to locate Jules," greeted Damon as Aibie opened her front door.

Aibie came to a halt just in time to prevent herself from walking into the vampire in her doorway. Her red hair was still damp from the quick shower she'd taken to relieve the aches in her body. She had sent the others home as Aibie knew she and Rhy were more than capable of handling a she-wolf, especially so far away from the full moon.

"This is unexpected. I told Stefan Rhy and I could handle Jules and the council," Aibie told Damon, stepping back to create more space between them, making Damon frown a little.

"He passed on your message. But then I got a call from the Sheriff informing me of the new information the council had become privy to and that she'd like to share with me. She wants me at the _interrogation_ ," Damon's eyes flared and his lips quirked into a small smile.

Aibie rolled her eyes at the obvious glee Damon was feeling at being able to be audience to the town's council getting to have a little hands-on knowledge at what effects and can kill a werewolf. Damon stepped to the side and gestured with a hand for Aibie to go first to a flashy red roadster that sat parked in Rhy's truck's usual space. Aibie let out a low appreciative whistle as her eyes ran over the old curves of the beautiful machine.

"Borrowed it from Stefan," whispered Damon conspiratorially, his breath caressing her bare neck and making her shiver before suddenly freezing. "Something wrong Aibie?"

Aibie shook her head and quietly climbed into the car, her head lowered so as Damon couldn't catch her eye. In the time it took for Damon to walk around to the driver's side and get into the car himself, Aibie had clenched and unclenched her fists several times as well as tried to slow her breathing. As Damon sped off to where the secret meeting would take place, Aibie yanked on the handle to unwind the window. The wet tendrils of hair that had escaped her messy bun blew away from her face as she allowed herself to relax and melt into the buttery leather of the comfortable seats.

"When you say borrowed it, by any chance was it actually **with** Stefan's permission?" smiled Aibie, her eyes twinkling at Damon.

"No idea what you're implying," smirked Damon before carefully parking the conspicuous car.


	18. Chapter 18

### 

Part XVIII

Aibie could not help the shiver that ran down the curve of her back as she entered the cellar in Lockwood home. Jules sat chained to a heavy chair bolted to the ground; a gag fastened securely preventing her from spilling the beans on Damon's true nature to the bloodthirsty townspeople that watched completely intrigued as Rhy went to work on the she-wolf. Damon gave a little wave to Jules when her eyes fell to the newcomers, before taking a place against the wall to enjoy the show.

"Rhyodan, are you sure your niece should be witness to this?" Sheriff Forbes asked concernedly, once she and the others took notice of Damon and Aibie's arrival.

"Aibie knows the ways of the hunters. What happens here will be no different to anything she hasn't seen or done many times over," stated Rhy, glancing momentarily at Aibie and frowning at the paleness of her cheeks.

"Unknown to even some of their kind, there are different kinds of wolfsbane. The majority of which will incapacitate, hurt and weaken even the strongest of wolves," lectured Aibie, gaining the attention of the council. "But they will not kill it unless ingested in extremely high quantities. Stabbing them with silver won't work either."

At that moment Rhy demonstrated by pulling the trolley of tools to his left over to him and taking his time to plunge each dagger into a part of Jules' body. The council frowned as the young woman flinched and moaned in pain behind her gag; screaming when Rhy slammed the largest knife into her leg, tearing through skin, muscle and bone. Ripping through her leg as if it were butter.

"Hurts them like hell," grunted Rhy as he yanked each of the blades out of their current sheathes in the she-wolf's body, "but as you can see, they'll quickly heal of any wounds you make. No, if you want to use a weapon the only way you'll kill a werewolf is by decapitation or carving out their heart."

"It's completely healed!" gasped Mrs Lockwood in amazement as she ran a manicured claw over Jules' bare skin where a knife had just been seated. "The blood on her shirt is still wet, and yet there isn't a wound to be seen."

"A werewolf isn't just going to sit back and let us carve out their heart," stated one of the Sheriff's trusted deputies.

"That's what these are for," replied Rhy, shaking a wooden box.

Rhy slid open the lid, showing the council the collection of darts. Each dart held enough liquid wolfsbane to knock out a male of one hundred and eighty pounds for five hours. That would give them more than enough time to either secure the captured werewolf in order to interrogate him or her, or to kill it.

"You said most wolfsbane won't kill a werewolf. Are there kinds that do?" the Sheriff questioned Aibie.

"A very rare form of aconite can kill a werewolf in a high enough dose. But unlike the others it loses its potency when crushed to make into the liquid that is in each of the vials of those darts. Neither can it be freeze-dried. It has to be fresh, as in picked that very night. And it is known to be lethal to humans if ingested."

"Who would be stupid enough to eat it though?" laughed another Deputy.

"It transfers from your hands on to your food and then into your stomach where it reacts with the acid to burn through your body, slowly poisoning you until your organs begin to fail and you die," replied Aibie in a blunt tone, her face emotionless. "I think you've learnt all we can teach you for now," she declared before turning and exiting the cellar, climbing up the stairs and straight out into the night air.

An arm pulled her and she found herself pressed against a muscular chest. She took small short breaths as she shook in his arms, attempting to find the semblance of calm she dearly sought. Rhy was silent as he held the little girl in his arms, one hand rubbing soothing circles on her back. He lightly kissed the crown of her head before pulling back and glancing down into her pale face. He frowned at her complexion. Aibie pulled back from his embrace and attempted to divert his attention.

"I would have thought you'd be doing the honours," she remarked, unable to hide the bitterness in her voice.

"Damon volunteered. And I'm a Hunter Aibie. That wolf in there did wrong and she was aware of it. She let her pride take over and the result was innocent lives were lost. I interrogated her some myself before bringing her here and informing the council. I wouldn't have put an innocent through all that. Hence why there is a somewhat terrified young wolf chained up and dosed up in the back of my truck."

Aibie gave Rhy an apologetic look that he waved off before directing her over to his truck and letting her see the scared teenager inside. Aibie made the decision to return home with the boy and talk to him about his options. It was there they discovered he was Tyler Lockwood.


	19. Chapter 19

### 

Part XIX

"Here," Aibie smiled reassuringly at Tyler as she handed him the mug of just-brewed tea, "it'll help the pain from the wolfsbane wear off faster."

"Thanks…I think," the dark-haired boy muttered, gazing around the living room he was now sitting in, his eyes flickering to the direction the front door was.

"You can leave if you want. I won't stop you. Neither will Rhy. You have my word."

"I don't know you so your word might not hold much credence."

"True," grinned Aibie, as she glanced through the pile of books being sorted into the large bookcase in the room. "Ah ha, these three will help answer any questions you have."

"Jules was doing that. She said we would go to one of the other packs; that they look after one of their own."

"That simply means they cover up whenever one of them goes off the rails and kills. Just as Jules did when she came into town," announced Rhy from the open doorway.

"Rhy, go get some sleep."

"I think I'm fine just where I am," said Rhy, his gaze never leaving Tyler's dark one.

"It wasn't a suggestion," stated Aibie in a low voice, her jaw tight.

Rhy looked crestfallen for a moment by Aibie pulling rank, but one look at her made him realise that she was too weak to really put up a fight with him.

"I don't need to sleep," he replied adding, "but I will go for a drink" when it looked like Aibie would rebuke him. "Something you need to do too. And soon."

Aibie sighed as Rhy left before returning her gaze to the confused werewolf sitting in her living room.

"These books will truly help you, but if you have any other questions feel free to ask me."

"And you know the answer to any question I have how?"

"My uncle was the creator of the werewolves in the Beginning."

"Are we informing everybody in town of your origins, or just the supernatural ones?" asked Damon, making Aibie and Tyler jump at his sudden appearance. "The door was open. Tyler, so good to see you again."

"Damon," warned Aibie. "There'll be no fighting in my house. Do you two understand?"

"You look like a mother scolding her two warring brats," sighed Rius, suddenly appearing in the armchair, his ghostly features looking abruptly melancholic.

"What the hell?!" shouted Tyler in fear.

"Meet my brother, Rius. And yes, Damon, to answer your next question: werewolves can see him too," smiled Aibie, before spots started dancing in her line of vision.

"AIBIE!" shouted Rius just as his sister's legs gave way.

Damon caught the young girl just before she hit the ground. He frowned at her slowing heart rate and how rapidly paler she was growing by the second.

"She needs blood," Rius informed him, his voice shaking with worry as he and Tyler crowded over Damon and the unconscious Aibie.

Tyler scrunched up his nose as Damon sighed heavily before biting into his own wrist and pressing the open wound against the almost-white lips of the girl lying in his lap. Nothing happened. Rius quietly chanted words of supplication to the gods whilst Tyler stood watching in confusion. Damon's focus was completely on the girl in his arms, but he felt the tension flood out of his body when he felt a hesitant tongue press against the flowing liquid from his wrist, before it became more insistent and Aibie began ingesting more powerful swallows of his blood.


	20. Chapter 20

### 

Part XX

Tyler stepped back in fear as Aibie crouched over Damon; a vicious snarl erupted from deep within her chest. Her pupils had become pinpricks and the previously blue irises were now an ethereal silver that seemed to flicker and swirl as if the colour was swimming in a vast ocean. The movement was both disorientating and made Tyler feel queasy to watch the dancing colour.

"Time for us to leave," suggested Rius as he attempted to usher Tyler only for his translucent hands to simply pass through Tyler's body.

The wake of icy cold that entered his back brought Tyler out of his daze and distressed state. He did as Rius said and together they slowly left, watching Aibie as carefully as she watched them. Tyler's final glance of the newcomer in his town was of her curled over Damon's prone form on the floor of her living room; vivid red rumpled curls gathered around her pale face, two slender fangs bared at him and the ghost beside him, mouth open in a growl, nose scrunched in a snarl, eyes still the unusual iridescent silver and a few small drops of scarlet painting her lower lip.

"What was that?" asked Tyler once he pulled the front door closed behind him and the ghost.

"What was what?" asked Caroline from behind him, making him jump. "And what are you doing here?"

Tyler whirled around to find Caroline, Elena and Stefan standing in front of him. He cleared his throat and glanced to his feet under Caroline's penetrative stare. It was unnerving being under her gaze again. She'd hurt him by lying to him, but he in turn had done nothing when she had needed his help the most. After all she'd done for him that first night…Tyler shuddered remembering the pain and how scared stiff he was. Then when Caroline had confided in him how much danger she'd been in by staying with him through his transformation.

"Tyler," called Stefan, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Rhyodan brought me back with Jules," Tyler managed to explain, attempting to keep the images of what the hunter had done to Jules on their journey back to Mystic Falls.

"We were just coming to see Aibie and check how things went."

"She was helping me…the books," Tyler suddenly realised that in the commotion of leaving he'd forgotten the books Aibie had given him.

"You can get them later," announced Rius, suddenly appearing. "Sorry for leaving. Thought it best I go fill in Rhy so as he doesn't walk into what we just left."

"What do you mean?" asked Elena, frowning at the ghost.

"My sister hasn't fed in the time she's been here. Damon opened his wrist for her and so she won't be up for company for a while."

"Damon?!" three voices said disbelievingly.

"What happened in there?" frowned Tyler, still having issues that he was talking to an actual ghost.

"Natural animal instinct. She sensed the preternaturals in the room and was defending her food source. She'll come out of it soon enough."

"So why did you say she wouldn't be up for company for a while?" questioned Caroline.

"She hates when she loses control like that. It'll take Damon a little while to heal the chunk out of his wrist. And she could end up feeding on him again before she regains power over her own actions. Aibie'll need time to come to terms with it. She always has done."

"Her eyes…yours don't go like that," commented Tyler, nodding his head at Stefan and Caroline.

"It's part of her make-up. What you saw are what her mother's eyes are like all the time. Marack informed Aibie once that Zeus used the Aurora Borealis as inspiration for them," chuckled Rius. "You mind if I stay at your place Elena until she's ready to be around people again?"

"No problem," smiled Elena, before she winced at the sudden heat wrapped around her middle finger of her right hand.

Elena glanced up at Stefan in horror to find he too could feel the heat of the ring against his skin.

"My sister cannot catch a break," sighed Rius heavily whilst Tyler looked on in confusion.

"Whilst you were gone we had the witches cast a spell that enchanted these rings. They heat up when Klaus passes through the invisible barrier around the town," Caroline explained, taking pity on Tyler before she snapped her mouth shut, crossed her arms and glowered at the door just to the right of Tyler's head.

A speeding car halted in front of the house of which Rhy (who although had obviously imbibed some looked sober enough), Alaric, Jeremy and Bonnie exited. Behind Tyler the door opened and Damon stepped out; a red flush in his cheeks and a healing bite at the nape of his neck.

"Aibie says we should stay at hers. She thought there'd be more time and would have been able to put up a barrier on your home, Elena. Seems Klaus is extremely keen to see her again," Damon's lips twisted into a small smile. "He doesn't know what he's got coming to him."

"Are you okay?" asked Stefan concernedly.

"Perfect," he grinned in reply. "Let's get inside before it all kicks off, shall we."

"She gave you her blood," observed Rius in shock.

"Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of feeding off of him?" frowned Alaric.

"I took more than was necessary," replied Aibie stiffly as she entered the living room where they all stood waiting for something to happen.

"Intriguing choice of clothing," noted Damon, taking in the crimson silk peplos wrapped around her body.

Before Aibie could reply there was a quick successive rap at the door. Aibie stiffened her back and forced back all the emotions brewing inside her. With a final command to the others to remain here until she got in touch, she stepped out of her home to greet Elijah.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking to long to get this to you all...I got distracted :P Just one more part to go!  
> ~Anna-Margaret  
> xx

### 

Part XXI

Aibie and Elijah arrived at the small house where Klaus had come to wait for her. Elijah watched her careful as she fisted the red material flowing around her legs, before she straightened her back and walked determinedly into the little cottage. Her hands shook as her eyes finally caught sight of the man who had given her life again…and then cost her so much in return.

"You're really here," murmured Klaus.

His movements were so fast Elijah could barely track as the elder vampire rose from his chair by the fire to stand before Aibie. He reached a hand up to caress her cheek, but as he made contact the front and back doors flew open. Elijah smirked at the newcomers, nodding in acknowledgement of their timely arrival.

"You did this?" questioned Klaus; his eyes flickered to his subordinate before they roamed over the gathered Originals.

"You're weak Klaus. The search for a way to break the curse has led to your downfall."

"Weak, huh?" chuckled Klaus.

Without a spoken word Klaus and Aibie turned so that they were back to back. From inside his jacket Klaus drew a short dagger. The blade was completely clear and the hilt had gold lettering carved into it. Aibie, in turn, undid the fine gold chain that had sat belted across her hips. As one, they moved into a fighting stance and waited, watching their opponents.

The moment one of the Originals made a move towards the pair, Klaus struck. The blade entered the man's chest right to the hilt. As Klaus twisted the dagger inside the vampire's cavity he let out an agonising scream. Smoke rose from the wound and the smell of burning flesh filled the small home. Klaus removed the dagger and moved to his next victim, not even waiting to watch as the first fell to his knees and gasped a final breath before his body dried from the inside out. The others became much more cautious and tried to rush Klaus, to no avail. He was faster than them and it took a very short period of time before his targets lay dead.

Klaus turned to see the rest of the vampires were also dead. Some had had their hearts ripped clean from their chests, others had been beheaded. Blood dripped down the walls of the room they stood in, but Klaus' attention was focused on Aibie who stood drenched in blood, her foot placed upon Elijah's chest and her golden whip wrapped tight around his throat.

"You shouldn't struggle so," she smiled down at her captive. "As you can feel, the more you struggle the tighter the chain becomes. You saw how quick it was at wrapping around those ones' necks and ripping their heads from their bodies. This way is much slower and agonising. You feel the vervain poisoning your system? This chain was smelted with fresh vervain and I bless it before every use. I warned you what would come of crossing me."

Klaus didn't even blink as Elijah's head was finally forcibly removed from his neck. He smiled broadly at his beautiful creature, dressed in the sinful peplos she had worn so many centuries before. Blood of her enemies dripped down the material, streaking the bare flesh on the sides of her abdomen. Lines of blood also painted her glowing face. She was a wonder to behold.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and then she was gone from his line of vision.

He felt the cold metal caress his skin before he realised she was behind him. He whirled to face her, but the chain had already wound itself around his throat and was constricting. The question of why burned through his entire body as surely as the vervain pumping into him.

"Why?" he managed to choke out, before he could no longer stand and found himself on his knees before her.

"She punished me for letting you go free. All those men under my charge, she handed them over to some of her starved children to feast upon and forced me to watch. Then she made a pact with Hades and chained my brother's spirit to me. She stole him from his peace in the Elysian Fields. The only way he can be returned is for me to right the wrong I once did," cried Aibie, her tears mixing with the blood beginning to dry on her cheeks.

"You said our love meant more to you than anything," spat Klaus, glaring at her before he sliced her leg, abdomen and then pierced her heart with the dagger he remained grasping.

Aibie gasped in pain and the whip tightened until Klaus' neck tore open and his bones snapped. Aibie fell to the ground, the Originals' blood pooled around her. Short, shallow breaths escaped her as her eyesight became blurring and small dark spots appeared, blotting out everything and anything.

"I love you," she whispered before her eyes shut against the pain and her body went limp.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for how long it's been since I last updated. Things have kinda been crazy for me. Short story: my pains have been up and down, I broke my ankle, me and the boyfriend broke up, back on dating site, and have been dealing with writer's block. Plus friend got me obsessed with anime and have been watching so much Bleach instead of writing. So a thousand apologies to you all.
> 
> ~Anna-Margaret
> 
> xx

### Part XXII

"Aibie," whispered Damon, his head whipping around in the direction she had gone with Elijah.

"Damon? What is it? What's happened?" asked Rhy.

"Something's wrong. I could feel her emotions a little but now it's completely hazy."

"It's a side effect from drinking a larger quantity of her blood," explained Rius. "But if it's hazy it means my sister is in trouble! Please, help her."

Rhy was already on his feet and almost at the door. He turned to find the others still huddled in the living room awaiting news on Klaus.

"Damon or Stefan, come with me. The others stay here and protect the stone and Elena."

"I'll go," said Damon, glancing at Elena and how she was holding on to Stefan for dear life.

It did not take them long to drive from the house out to where Damon could feel Aibie's flickering presence. They both jumped from the car but remained on high alert until they went through the open doorway. The remains of vampires littered the floor and blood was painted everywhere; on the walls, the ceiling, the floor and the furniture.

"Aibie!" cried out Rhy as he rushed to the young girl's side.

Aibie knelt by Klaus body, his head torn asunder from his body. The chain lay limply in her hand, whilst the other hand pressed against the deep wound on her chest. Her breathing was shallow and slow. Her complexion pale as snow.

"Drink," commanded Damon as he knelt by her other side and held his open wrist out to her.

Aibie lifted her head a little and smiled at the vampire. "It wouldn't help, but thank you," she whispered breathlessly.

"What do you mean?" asked Rhy, before his eyes finally fell upon the blade still clasped in Klaus' hand. "You gave him one of your family's blades?"

"He had several trinkets of my family's. The blade I'm sure he kept on him always to protect himself from the threat of the other Originals."

"That blade can kill an Original?"

"And any wolf, or witch. It's also one of the few weapons that I cannot heal from and can kill me. Take it and my chain; both will be of use to you and your brother, and the others to protect this town," she winced as the pain burning through her body increased. "They were forged by Shamans my father secretly hired so as to protect me from the other side of my blooded family. But for balance the blades had to be made so that they could injure me also. The others have been lost," Aibie managed to gasp out.

"Rest, fair cousin," a low voice commanded.

Damon whirled to his feet, whilst Rhy lowered himself to the ground, bowing to the newcomer. All Damon could see was the hazy shape of a well-built man dressed in a white peplos.

"Marack, you mean to put me in stasis once more?!" cried Aibie in disbelief, blood spilling forth from her mouth and tears mixing with the blood painted on her cheeks.

"No, dear one. You have done enough. You should never have been asked to clean up after your mother and uncle's mistakes. Hades will welcome you."

Tears of relief sobbed from Aibie as she whispered her thanks to her cousin. "But what of Rius?"

"Shashei is bound by her word. She is in the Netherworld now and Hades will relinquish the chain and call your brother's soul home. He will return to the Elysian Fields. Have hope you will join him there."

"Thank you...cousin."

The man inclined his head and then he was gone. Silence filled the house. Damon glanced down and saw Aibie lying prone, no longer moving or breathing. Her eyes were open unseeing, and a small smile graced the curve of her lips. All there was in that house was Death. Rhy felt the same presence and murmured words of prayer and rest over Aibie's body before rising to his feet and turning to the vampire who had become their ally.

"I shall return you to town and then I must depart back to Greece and inform the Voice of all that has passed. Be well Vampire and do as she asked, care for and watch over this town. Death seems to like it here and will draw more troubles to you soon enough," said Rhy as he clasped Damon's hand before handing him the dagger, the golden hilt facing Damon.

As they left the house, Damon glanced back at the dead before his gaze fell on Aibie. "You paid a heavy price for love; be at peace."

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it. Hope you liked this final part. Please review and let me know what you thought of my attempt at a Vampire Diaries story.
> 
> ~Anna-Margaret
> 
> xx

**Author's Note:**

> Please review. More to come tonight and tomorrow.  
> xx


End file.
